<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] (our love) it twists and bleeds by Jay_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230327">[Podfic] (our love) it twists and bleeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow'>Jay_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genderfluid Character, Other, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems Found in the Flesh Maze: A Love Poem</p>
<p>Charlie Marsh loves Penelope Gates. A proposal, from The Artist to The Perspective.</p>
<p>[Podfic version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] (our love) it twists and bleeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161267">(our love) it twists and bleeds</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderthings/pseuds/Wilderthings">Wilderthings</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to littleHornedMage for allowing me to make a podfic of their lovely poem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161267">(our love) it twists and bleeds</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleHornedMage/pseuds/littleHornedMage">littleHornedMage</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow">Jay_Crow</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 1:50</p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/aoyrmxkutz1sjrt/%28our%20love%29%20it%20twists%20and%20bleeds.m4a?dl=0">m4a</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>